


Ex Tempore

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Jonghyun has been sucking on a cherry red lollipop for the past ten minutes, and it’s been driving Taemin crazy.





	

Jonghyun has been sucking on a cherry red lollipop for the past ten minutes, and it’s been driving Taemin crazy.

Because Jonghyun doesn’t just eat lollipops, no, that would be too easy. Jonghyun only ever eats lollipops when he’s doing homework and god, does he tease.

Jonghyun likes to lick at his lollipops absently when he’s doing mental math or reading (his tongue flicks out too slow, and his lips part around the candy, so Taemin can see the pink of his lips against the red of the candy), and he’ll pull it out of his mouth when he’s writing (Taemin can hear the obscene pop and then of course, of _course_ , Jonghyun has to drag the candy across his lips, leaving them spit-shiny and sticky). Jonghyun only likes lollipops that are red or pink, and it’s not like he does it on purpose, or knows how much it affects Taemin, it’s just a habit. (Taemin wants to both bless and curse the person that started that habit for him)

So now has Jonghyun sucking a lollipop, and Taemin can tell by the stickiness of his lips that he’s writing something, likely for music theory, considering his headphones are around his neck. He looks up when Taemin clears his throat, sucks the candy from the fullness of his lower lip and drags his tongue across his upper lip before sucking the candy into his mouth and speaking around it.

“Need me?”

“Kibum is on his way, you should finish up.”

“Okay,” Jonghyun licks his lollipop thoughtfully and then smiles up at Taemin, holding out the candy, “want some?”

Taemin hums assent and bends over, but instead of taking the candy into his mouth, he captures Jonghyun’s lips in a kiss, just enough to trace his tongue across Jonghyun’s lower lip and against his tongue.

“Cherry?” he asks when he pulls away.

Jonghyun nods, eyes lidding as he puts his lollipop down on the wrapper. “Help me up?”

Taemin gives Jonghyun his hands and pulls him up, but instead of releasing Taemin’s hands, he flushes them close, grinning as their noses bump.

“Hey, you,” Taemin mumbles, turning his head away slightly when Jonghyun tries to kiss him, “Kibum is coming over, remember?”

Jonghyun huffs, bumping his forehead against Taemin’s and letting his hands fall to rub small circles against his hips. “You know him, _I’m on my way_ means _I’m going to start getting ready in ten minutes._ It’ll take him ages.”

Taemin hums softly and watches Jonghyun’s eyes flutter shut when he runs his fingers through the soft strands of hair at the nape of his neck. “You really want to, huh?”

Jonghyun nods and when their lips brush, Taemin can feel Jonghyun’s lips quirk up into his familiar, lopsided grin. “Don’t you?”

Taemin shrugs, pulls away slightly because the movement of Jonghyun’s lips against his tickles, buries his face in Jonghyun’s neck and presses a chaste kiss there as Jonghyun hums in content. And then Jonghyun’s fingers shift to tighten against his waist and that’s a sure sign that he wants a kiss, so Taemin looks up and sure enough, Jonghyun has his lower lip between his teeth, eyes on Taemin’s own.

“Needy,” it’s a fond mumble in the space between them, and then Taemin isn’t sure who moves first, but they’re kissing - soft, slow, and they’re both smiling. The door opens and Taemin hears Kibum laugh quietly, doesn’t pull away.

“By all means, continue.”

Jonghyun shudders in Taemin’s arms and he flushes them impossibly closer before Taemin presses their lips together again.

It’s different, kissing Jonghyun with Kibum watching. Taemin is hyper-aware of Kibum hovering behind him, of Jonghyun’s hands trembling against his waist, of Jonghyun’s sped up breathing and Kibum’s show breaths behind him, and then. Another set of hands slides up his back, too slowly to be Jonghyun’s, and Taemin breaks their kiss (Jonghyun chases his lips, swaying slightly) and turns his head to see Kibum with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. As he watches, Kibum’s tongue darts out to lick his lips, slow, seductive, and then Kibum moves away to grasp Jonghyun’s chin and tilt his head up to press a kiss to Jonghyun’s parted lips. Already, Taemin can see Kibum tug at Jonghyun’s lower lip, their tongues brushing as Jonghyun strains upwards, Jonghyun sucking Kibum’s lip into his mouth and Kibum, in turn, capturing Jonghyun’s tongue between his lips. And then Kibum draws away, grinning as Jonghyun’s eyes flutter open, glazed over, lips spit-shiny and parted, fingers clenching in Taemin’s shirt.

Jonghyun glances at Taemin then, clearly about to ask if that was okay, if Taemin is displeased at seeing Kibum touch what is _his_ , but before he can say anything, Kibum turns back to Taemin and those perfect lips descend on his, the grin on them absolutely sinful.

And Taemin is again struck by how different it is to kiss Kibum; his lips are softer, more pliant, but it’s Kibum that sets the pace, slow, sensual. There’s a hand on his neck now, keeping him there as Kibum’s tongue traces lazy patterns against Taemin’s own, and Taemin realizes he can taste the cherry of Jonghyun’s lips on Kibum’s tongue.

Kibum kisses him again, and Taemin realizes that Jonghyun’s hands have disappeared from their hold on his waist. When he looks, he finds Jonghyun sprawled out on the bed, legs parted, cheeks flushed. Kibum pulls away then, licking his lips.

“Switch places.” he commands, and Taemin finds himself scrambling to obey.  
When he’s laid out on the bed, and Jonghyun is in Kibum’s arms, Kibum sends Taemin a catlike grin before his hands flit beneath Jonghyun’s shirt, pushing it up so Taemin can see it all - Kibum thumbing at Jonghyun’s nipples, Jonghyun’s chest heaving as he tries to breathe and not to moan, Jonghyun’s hips pushing back into Kibum’s, Kibum’s lips hovering just above the skin of Jonghyun’s neck.

“Kiss him,” Taemin says, watching Jonghyun tremble, lips parting as he willingly tilts his head back for Kibum, and Kibum all too easily complies. The kiss they share then is all tongue and teeth, their hips picking up a steady grind.

Taemin moves in to join them, lips against Jonghyun’s neck, and then there’s a steady push and pull as they establish a rhythm; Jonghyun’s hips grinding forwards into Taemin’s, back into Kibum’s. There’s a moment that has Jonghyun and Kibum kissing, and Taemin nuzzles his nose against Jonghyun’s cheek, just to feel him gasp, immediately breaking his kiss with Kibum to shudder between them, lower lip caught between his teeth, eyes shut, as Kibum murmurs in his ear how good he looks like this, how he’s making them all feel so good, how he’ll get such a good reward if he doesn’t come just yet, just keeps moving, just like that-

Taemin wrestles Jonghyun’s pants and underwear off of him and then does the same for himself; Kibum’s low voice pauses as he gets the idea and grins over Jonghyun’s head at Taemin, putting his hands on Jonghyun’s bare hips as he picks up a slow grind again, and Jonghyun gasps, pulls Taemin close, ruts forward and back all too eagerly and now Kibum’s talking again, what he’ll do to Jonghyun and how good he’ll make him feel, how pretty he’d look completely debauched, all theirs, how much Kibum wants him and _you’ll let me have you, right?_ Jonghyun shudders again, face buried in Taemin’s neck as he moans, asks to come and Kibum has the nerve to laugh, to ask Taemin, do you think he _deserves_ to come?

Jonghyun lifts his head, completely touched out and wanting, begs to come, that he’ll make them feel so good in return, just _please_ let me come, and Taemin nods at Kibum, and Kibum hums, and, lips against Jonghyun’s neck, says _come_ , and Jonghyun does.

Jonghyun slumps between them and his fingers yank painfully in Taemin’s hair before he stumbles over to the bed and sits, still trembling.

Kibum’s fingers on Taemin’s hips is what brings him back, before Taemin can speak, Kibum has captured his lips in a kiss that’s all heat, that says how much Kibum wants him, and Kibum always gets what he wants.

“Would you let me have you?” Kibum asks with swollen lips, so close that they’re sharing the same breath, “because I want you too.”

Taemin finds himself shivering, brings his fingers up to knot in Kibum’s hair, rolls his hips and instead of saying what he wants to (yes, take me, I’m yours), he mumbles, “Suck me.”

Kibum just hums assent as he sinks to his knees, too graceful, (and he only grins when Taemin tells him that it looks like he was born to be there, kneeling between Taemin’s legs) before he takes Taemin’s cock in one hand and presses an obscene imitation of a kiss to the head. Taemin shudders, fingers flying to Kibum’s hair even as Jonghyun stands behind him, peppering kisses all over his neck and shoulders. They’re both watching Kibum though, watching as he bobs his head, not even faltering as Taemin’s hips suddenly jerk forward. In fact, he seems to like it - doesn’t even protest when Taemin grips his hair hard and dictates his movements with a harsh hand (if anything, that only spurs him on further). When Taemin lets his hand fall to his side with a breathy mumble that he’s close, Kibum hums low in his throat, laving his tongue over the length of Taemin’s cock, all too eager, all too willing. And then Kibum looks up at him and pulls back so his lips are closed around the head and he smirks and when Taemin looks down again, there’s milky white on Kibum’s lips, before a pink, pink tongue flicks out and catches it from his lips.

Kibum rises just as fluidly as he’d kneeled and kisses Taemin without hesitation; just when Taemin realizes that he can taste himself on Kibum’s tongue, the latter pulls away to kiss Jonghyun. It’s Jonghyun that pulls back, concerned, “Want me to get you off?”

Kibum shakes his head, a little grin on his lips, “I already did,” and something about that makes Taemin laugh, because it’s so _Kibum_.

It’s Taemin that moves first, but then they’re all tangled up on the bed, Taemin and Kibum sitting next to each other, Jonghyun settling in Taemin’s lap, legs in Kibum’s.

“What…was that?”

“I don’t know, but,” Taemin looks at Jonghyun and the latter nods, “I liked it…” it’s more of a question than anything, and they all fall to silence.

It’s Jonghyun that takes the next step, hesitantly, but still confidently, “Kibum, be my boyfriend? And Taemin’s.”

Kibum hums low in his throat, considering. “That was fast, don’t you think?”

“You weren’t complaining.”

Kibum just hums again, that familiar grin still on his lips as he rubs mindless patterns on Jonghyun’s thigh. “What does Taemin think?”

“I’m willing to try it,” Taemin replies without hesitation, and Kibum nods.

“You two should come over tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“I have a bigger bed.”


End file.
